sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
AR-95
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 7.62x51mm NATO |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic, Burst-Fire, Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 30-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 5-Round Tube |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 7.62mm - 50 Meters 165’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 20mm – 30 Meters 100’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 2 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver and the lower foregrip. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Military Ball |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 5d10+5 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Piercing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Huge – -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.9%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 80 |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. AR-95 Assault Rifle Currently undergoing testing with Buccaneer Arms R&D the AR-95 is touted to be the Pirate Guild’s next main infantry weapon integrating the now standard 7.62x51mm NATO round and the 25mm grenade into one weapon. The AR-95 mounts both assault rifle and grenade launcher in a single weapon. The trigger assembly of the weapon is rather odd as both weapons use the same trigger to fire either barrel. There is a second trigger or switch at the front of the trigger guard that the user pushes forward with their trigger finger to switch between weapons and then pulls the regular trigger as normal. Standard sights are attached the rail across the top of the weapon as is a folding ladder sight for distance shots with the 25mm grenade. The over barrel is for the 25mm grenade launcher and has a tubular magazine that is fed from the back and holds five grenades which are electrically primed and fired while the assault rifle takes advantage of a bullpup design and fires via the under-barrel and has a 30-round detachable box magazines although there are studies to see how well 50, 75, or 100-round Beta-C drum magazines would work with the weapon. Other variants included an extended barrel, enhanced optics and any number of additional add-ons that would make the weapon more versatile. Currently the models in service with the testing platoons is a basic service model only having the addition of the grenade sight and a forward vertical Foregrip. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:7.62x51mm NATO